Bodyguard From Guri
by lu.xyumein
Summary: Lika liku romansa antara Baekhyun yang seorang artis dan Minseok sebagai sang bodyguard. xiubaek/baekmin, slight!xiuhan/lumin. Baekhyun, gs!Minseok, and more.


• Seoul, Gedung SM

"Baekhyun-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi, benarkah kau memukul bodyguardmu karena mengganggumu saat sedang berkencan?"

"Baekhyun-ssi, benarkah kau kabur dari agensimu?"

"Baekhyun - ssi, akhir - akhir ini kau terlihat selalu pergi ke Galaxy? Apa karena pacar barumu?"

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun..."

"Maaf, maaf, permisi, silahkan kalian bertanya nanti saat acara konferensi pers diadakan. Kami harus segera menemui direktur kami untuk rapat." ucap manajer Baekhyun.

"Maaf, maaf, tolong menyingkir sedikit."

BRAAAAK!!!!!

"APA - APAAN INI! SKANDAL MACAM APA LAGI, HAH! YAAAK, BAEKHYUN! KATAKAN PADAKU BUKAN KAU LAGI YANG MEMBUAT ULAH?!"

Direktur agensi SME sedang memiliki suasana hati yang buruk sekarang ini.

Mungkin dikarenakan salah satu artisnya yang selalu saja membuat ulah, membuat skandal dan membuat semua staff agensi kalang kabut meladeni serangan dan komentar dari berbagai kalangan media ataupun netizen.

Dia Baekhyun. Artis papan atas yang namanya tengah naik daun. Meski dirinya sangat jenius, bertalenta dan berbakat, tingkahnya sungguh membuat orang pening bukan kepalang.

Baekhyun sudah memiliki kepopuleran semenjak ia masih kecil. Saat itu ia sudah menunjukkan bakat dalam berakting sekaligus bernyanyi. Hingga saat dewasa ini, semua orang seperti sudah tidak asing dengan namanya.

Banyak sutradara dan artis senior mengakui bakatnya. Bahkan dalam menyanyi pun, ia tak kalah hebat dari para idol - idol papan atas. Suaranya yang merdu dan khas, membuat siapapun akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

Namun sayang, semua bakat yang ia miliki, seperti sia - sia. Tak ada yang mengerti atau tahu, kenapa Baekhyun menjadi pembuat onar seperti sekarang ini. Beberapa tahun yang lalu dia masih baik - baik saja. Bahkan sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan yang sering diberitakan belakangan ini.

Baekhyun tak pernah mau bercerita atau terbuka pada siapapun. Baginya, di dunia ini tak ada seorang pun yang bisa di percaya. Dan baginya pula, semua yang orang tujukan padanya hanyalah topeng semata.

"Direktur, kenapa kau berteriak padaku?! Sudah kubilang berulang kali, aku tak pernah memukul orang itu, kau tidak percaya padaku!" protesnya. Sikapnya jelas tak menunjukkan sedikitpun penyesalan. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya benar.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku sekali ini saja. Kau ini artis nasional, kau sorotan media, tapi kau juga harus tahu, kau ini masih muda, perlu bimbingan dan jaga tata kramamu saat berada di publik,"

Direkturnya mencoba mengajaknya diskusi dengan kepala dingin.

"Tapi pak direktur, sudah kubilang bukan aku pelakunya! Aku bahkan tak ada disana saat cctv itu merekam kejadian itu! Aku sangat yakin karena aku tidak sedang mabuk!" bantah Baekhyun, berusaha membela dirinya.

Direktur mencoba menenangkan diri, ia menarik nafas panjang,

"Haaaah, oke, kalau memang begitu, apa ada orang lain bersamamu saat itu? Jika ada, itu bisa jadi alibi untukmu, dia bahkan bisa menjadi saksi,"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia sudah tahu jika dirinya tetap akan disalahkan.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan percaya padaku meski aku mengatakannya."

"Jadi, tak ada satu orang pun yang ada bersamamu saat itu?"

Baekhyun mau tak mau mengangguk, direktur dan manajernya menghela nafas pasrah.

Lalu perhatian direktur beralih ke manajer Baekhyun.

"Kau! Di mana kau berada saat insiden itu terjadi? Kau kan manajernya? Seharusnya kau ada bersamanya saat itu! Dasar bodoh! Kemari kau!"

Direktur memukul kepala sang manajer menggunakan map yang ada diatas meja.

"Ma..maaf, direktur, tapi saat itu aku kan sedang mengantar anda pulang karena anda mabuk berat," jawab manajer setengah takut.

Direktur pun terkejut, lalu mengusak wajahnya sendiri dengan kesal. Sepertinya ini salah dia juga.

"Baiklah, kita terpaksa melakukan konferensi pers." ujar direktur pada sang manajer.

"Dan kau, Baekhyun! Bersiaplah untuk meminta maaf!"

Baekhyun melotot.

"Tapi itu bukan salahku! Kenapa harus aku lagi yang meminta maaf?! Lagipula, belum terbukti aku benar - benar pelakunya. Itu hanya asumsi orang - orang yang kebetulan melihat pria dengan pakaian yang sama sepertiku tengah memukuli bodyguardku,"

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku. Ini bukan karena siapa dan salah siapa, tapi, ini soal skandal dan karirmu. Jika kau bersikeras mengelak tanpa adanya bukti atau saksi, kau hanya akan mendapat respon buruk dari mereka. Dan tepat saat itu juga, karirmu bisa hancur.

Jadi, mari kita lakukan semuanya seperti yang pernah kita lakukan, mengerti?!" bujuk direktur, hidungnya sudah kembang kempis menahan amarahnya.

Baekhyun juga lelah, akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Bagus."

• Baekhyun's apartemen

Baekhyun berbaring malas di sofa dan tengah menonton acara siaran ulang konferensi persnya. Dia merasa marah harus meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tak pernah ia lakukan.

Ia tahu ini tak hanya terjadi sekali atau dua kali, tapi, ia tak pernah bisa membela dirinya, atau pun meminta bantuan teman untuk menolongnya. Karena saat itu ia memang hanya sendirian. Orang tuanya? Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal, ibunya, tentu sibuk menangani perusahaan mereka. Tak pernah ada waktu untuknya.

Dan teman? Oh, dia punya teman, tapi hanya sesama artis. Saat dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah pun tak ada yang berani berteman ataupun sekedar duduk sebangku dengannya. Dari yang ia dengar, orang lain hanya takut padanya. Bukan takut disakiti, tapi karena Baekhyun sudah terkenal saat ia masih kecil. Banyak siswa merasa canggung atau aneh jika dekat dengannya. Mereka bilang mereka minder jika berada disamping Baekhyun.

Meskipun berulangkali Baekhyun berkata bahwa mereka tidak perlu malu atau minder dan bahwa ia tak apa - apa memiliki teman yang bukan seseorang yang tenar, mereka tetap saja menolak.

Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan kesepian.

Hingga saat kuliah dan mulai menginjak remaja, ia mengalami hal yang dinamakan pubertas. Ia pun mulai merasakan gejolak dalam dadanya sebagaimana anak remaja lainnya. Yakni jatuh cinta. Mungkin hanya sekedar rasa suka atau tertarik pada seseorang. Dan bukankah bagi Baekhyun itu hal yang lumrah? Tapi kenapa yang lain seolah membuat ia merasa berbeda dan terasingkan?

Baekhyun menyukai salah satu gadis di kampusnya, dia adalah seniornya kala itu. Dengan terang - terangan, Baekhyun mencoba menjadi dekat dengan sunbaenya. Ia tak melakukan hal yang mencolok, hanya ini itu, sesuatu yang biasa saja.

Selama beberapa minggu, semua pendekatan yang ia lakukan berjalan dengan lancar, malah terbilang mulus.

Hingga suatu hari acara pesta kampus diadakan.

Baekhyun berniat mengajak sunbaenya untuk menjadi pasangannya. Dan sunbaenya, dengan segera mengiyakan ajakannya. Bagi Baekhyun ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk memenangkan hati sunbaenya. Dia mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang supaya sunbaenya terkesan dan bersedia menjadi kekasihnya.

Di awal acara, semua berjalan lancar. Sampai di pertengahan acara, Baekhyun berinisiatif mengajak sunbaenya ke tempat yang agak sepi dari keramaian.

Dengan hati berdebar, ia mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam hatinya dan meminta sunbaenya untuk menerima dirinya apa adanya. Tapi, sunbaenya hanya terdiam. Bahkan seperti bingung dan merasa bersalah.

Baekhyun berkata pada sunbaenya untuk tak perlu memberikan jawabannya langsung. Dan sunbaenya mengangguk setuju.

Ia tersenyum dan hatinya tengah berbunga, sedikit berharap bahwa perasaannya akan terbalas. Dengan agak canggung mengajak sunbaenya kembali masuk ke dalam aula pesta.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun berniat menemui sunbaenya di kantin tempat biasa ia beristirahat siang bersama teman - temannya. Namun sesampainya disana, secara tak sengaja ia mendengar percakapan mereka.

Sunbaenya yang ia sukai bercerita pada teman - temannya jika Baekhyun sudah menyampaikan perasaannya padanya, maka dia meminta uang taruhan yang ia menangkan dari teman - temannya itu. Meski ada salah satu dari mereka yang tidak setuju dengan cara sunbaenya itu. Tapi si sunbae malah mencibir dan berkata temannya itu cemburu karena Baekhyun hanya menyatakan cinta padanya. Sunbaenya bahkan memperdengarkan rekaman percakapan antara Baekhyun dengan dirinya malam itu.

Hatinya mencelos saat mendengar itu semua. Dengan menahan amarah, Baekhyun mencoba meminta penjelasan dari sunbaenya. Barangkali saja mereka hanya bercanda menjadikan dirinya taruhan.

Dan dengan santainya, sunbaenya berkata pada Baekhyun jika ia memang dari awal merencanakan taruhan ini. Bahkan jauh hari sebelum Baekhyun mulai mendekatinya. Karena memang sunbaenya berniat mengincarnya demi status mahasiswi populer yang telah disandingnya. Baekhyun merasa terpukul dan tak percaya. Segampang itukah ia diperalat oleh seseorang.

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sakit hati sekaligus malu. Dia seorang artis dan sangat terkenal, tapi berhasil diperdaya dan dipermalukan. Bukankah itu hal yang tak seharusnya ia dapatkan? Atau memang dirinya yang sial dan sudah terkutuk untuk tidak pernah bisa merasakan kebahagiaan? Baekhyun tak pernah tahu apa sebabnya.

Semenjak hari itu ia mulai berubah 360 derajat dari sifat aslinya. Ia pun tak peduli, toh keluarganya sangat kaya dan punya banyak uang. Jadi, ia bebas melakukan apa saja yang ia mau. Tapi tidak untuk melanggar hukum, prinsip Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berguling di sofanya lagi dan mematikan televisinya. Ia tak mau mendengar ocehan tak berguna dari orang - orang berpikiran sempit dan bodoh.

Drrrt... Drrt...

Handphonenya berbunyi, dengan agak malas meraihnya dari atas meja. Karena letaknya agak jauh, ia pun kesulitan menggapainya karena posisinya yang sangat aneh. Dan saat berhasil meraihnya..

Gedebuuuk!!!

"Aaaw.."

Dia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Untung saja ia sendirian.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

_"Kau sedang dimana?"_

"Tentu saja dirumah, dimana lagi," Baekhyun mendengus.

_"Baiklah, aku akan segera sampai disana 10 menit lagi. Kau jangan kemana - mana. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan,"_

Klik. Tuuut..tutt..

"Halo, halo? Hyung?"

Baekhyun melihat ke layar ponselnya. Rupanya sudah dimatikan.

"Aissh, hyung ini, belum juga aku bertanya sudah ditutup. Menyebalkan! Huffft..!"

Baekhyun baru saja merebahkan lagi dirinya di sofa saat didengarnya bel rumahnya berdering. Baekhyun bingung.

"Lah, tadi bilang sampai kemari 10 menit lagi, haah, tck,"

Baekhyun dengan malas menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Saat di buka ia melongo. Bukan manajernya yang ia dapati, tapi malah seorang gadis, bermata tajam mirip kucing, berambut lurus panjang diikat satu, dan berpakaian...sangat formal.

"Apa kau Byun Baekhyun?" tanya gadis dihadapannya dengan suara sangat tegas dan mantap. Masih melongo tapi Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Bagus,"

Dengan segera gadis itu masuk kedalam apartemennya tanpa menunggu ijin masuk dari si empunya. Baekhyun yang masih bingung, mulai kaget menyadari gadis asing masuk tanpa ijin ke dalam apartemennya.

"Yaak! Yaaak! Hei, kau masuk ke rumahku sembarangan!"

Baekhyun berteriak protes pada gadis itu, tapi malah dilihatnya gadis itu seperti mencari - cari sesuatu di dalam rumahnya.

Meneliti senti demi senti setiap sudut rumahnya.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU PASTI MAU MENCURI YA?"

Baekhyun mulai gusar.

"Tidak ada pencuri yang mengetuk pintu rumah korbannya," jawab gadis itu santai.

Baekhyun tersentak, benar juga, pikir dia.

"YAAK! YAAAK! LALU APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN ITU HAH! KAU SEDANG MENGGELADAH RUMAHKU! AKU AKAN MELAPORKANNYA PADA POLISI!"

Baekhyun tetap tak suka ruang pribadinya diusik orang asing.

"Silahkan saja, aku yakin mereka tak akan percaya padamu sekarang ini. Bagi mereka, kau adalah pembuat onar," gadis itu masih mencari - cari, kali ini di sudut ruang tengah dekat televisi.

"GOTCHA!!!" gadis itu menemukan sesuatu.

"Ini."

Gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah pigura dengan fanart Baekhyun hadiah dari fansnya.

Baekhyun mendengus,

"Apa - apaan ini? Ini cuma fanart, ini hadiah.."

"Buka saja!" ujar gadis itu tak sabar.

Baekhyun menurutinya, ia membuka figura itu. Dan ia kaget, di situ ada semacam penyadap suara yang tersembunyi di bagian dalam bingkainya. Baekhyun melongo.

Gadis itu seolah melipat tangannya di dada, matanya seolah seperti berkata, 'apa ku bilang'.

"T..tt.tapi, dari mana kau tahu ada benda tersembunyi disini? Kau bahkan tak mengenalku atau sebaliknya. Aku juga tak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya," Baekhyum merasa gelisah.

"Woaah...apa mungkin kau.. yang menaruhnya di sini saat aku tak ada?"

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas, ber-tck, mendecakkan lidahnya. Merasa simpati akan kebodohan Baekhyun.

"Jika itu memang aku, lalu apa gunanya aku memberitahumu? Seharusnya aku tetap diam saja, dasar bodoh!"

"BODOH?! YAAISSSH, SIAPA DISINI YANG KAU BILANG BODOH HAH?!!!" Baekhyun mencak - mencak.

Ting tong.. ting tong

Gadis itu menghedikkan kepala pada Baekhyun. Menyuruhnya membuka pintu. Baekhyun melotot, seakan berkata 'siapa kau berani menyuruhku', melotot sekali lagi dan pergi membukakan pintu. Dan rupanya manajernya yang datang.

Pertama kalinya ia merasa lega dan senang akan kedatangan hyung manajernya.

Baekhyun menyeringai bermaksud akan merengek pada manajernya, sebelum...

"Aah, kau sudah datang? Cepat sekali, baguslah," Baekhyun melongo mendengar manajernya menyapa gadis aneh itu.

"Ne. Aku langsung kemari begitu direktur memberikan perintahnya," jawab gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Baekhyun makin tampak seperti orang bodoh diantara mereka.

"Baguslah, aku suka pekerjaanmu, teruslah begitu."

Manajernya beralih kepada dirinya sekarang. Ia benar - benar membutuhkan penjelasan.

"Nah, Baekhyun, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Baekhyun mengangguk cepat tapi tetap diam, tak sabar menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya.

"Tapi terlebih dahulu aku perkenalkan padamu."

Manajernya mendekat ke arah gadis itu dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Baek, kenalkan dia Kim Minseok. Mulai malam ini, dia akan jadi pengawalmu."

Baekhyun semakin menjatuhkan rahangnya saking tidak percayanya.

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang, hyung? Bisa kau ulangi?"

Gadis itu mengangguk mantap ke arah sang manajer. Mengisyaratkan akan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hai, annyeong, atau apalah itu. Namaku Kim Minseok. Aku berasal dari Guri, usiaku 27 tahun. Dan aku mendapat perintah untuk menjadi pengawalmu selama 7 hari 24 jam. Memastikan kau aman dan tidak membuat masalah. Sekian,"

Baekhyun masih melongo tak percaya.

Pengawal? Bodyguard?

T B C

X X X

A/n:

Apa kabar kalian semua? Udah pernah baca ini kan? Ini memang salinan dari wattpad. Sengaja di up disini juga, siapa tahu ada yang minat. Lagipula disini jarang ada fanfic dengan pairing xiubaek. Jadi ya, begitulah,

Mohon maaf belum lanjutin yang lain. Lagi kena writer block ini, hehehe, maaf.

Masih dalam proses mengetik di belakang layar, jadi update masih lama, mohon bersabar.

Makasih buat kalian semua yang sudah dukung story aku yang lain. Itu semua berarti sekali buat aku, makasih,

Sampai bertemu di chapter atau story lainnya.

bow


End file.
